Dreaming of a Lover
by amethystluv
Summary: It’s years later, and the original pod squad have settled down and have children. The kids are now having to deal with something that scared the Pod Squad back when they were young


Dreaming of a Lover

by Amethyst

Email: amethystluv@msn.com

Rating: R, the dream sequences can be a little steamy

THIS IS A FINISHED FIC

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything about the original Pod Squad. I do however like to accredit myself with coming up with the children in this story. 

Summary: It's years later, and the original pod squad have settled down and have children. The kids are now having to deal with something that scared the Pod Squad back when they were young. 

Category: Other, future fic

Author's notes: Just think that the dreams that plagued Michael/Isabel and Max/Tess were real and not some weird mind warp. 

The sky is purplish, and she can feel the sand between her toes. She looks around and realizes where she is. 'I'm in the desert. There's the sand, and the rocks. But then why is the sky purple?' She starts walking, not knowing where she was going, but not afraid, either.. Suddenly, she comes to symbols. She doesn't question the fact that there are huge clay-like symbols in the middle of the desert. She stands among the symbols, breathing in the calm. Only when she senses that she's not alone does she turn. 

"Noah." It was more than a word, more than a sentence. It's a name of the boy who she has grown up with. Noah is one of her best friends, her partner in crime. But why, in this symbol-filled desert, is she not thinking friend-like thoughts? She looks him up and down, taking her time examining his stomach and arms. She arrives at his eyes, and she starts to flush. Her heartbeat is quickening. She walks the three feet it takes to get to him. 

Only then does he say something, "Star." 

She closes her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips. She realizes how badly she wants to feel those lips. Her eyes dart open, and she grabs for him, only moments before he would have grabbed for her. His tongue explores her mouth, as his arms engulf her body, bringing her closer. His lips travel from her own to her throat, to her neck and then her collarbone. His fingers undo her pajama top, and as it falls he caresses her body. Soft and slow. She knows he wants to enjoy every moment of her. As his lips go down from her collarbone towards her unclothed breasts she waits for the sensation she knows is on it's way. She craves it. When his lips wrap themselves around her nipple, she belts forward in bed, wide awake now. 

"OH MY GOD!" 

She's still breathing hard. She looks around, and realizes the desert has vanished. She's in her room, under the covers, fully dressed. She lays down on the thought that she's alone. She closes her eyes to fall back asleep, a silent part of her praying her dream would be waiting, but sleep evades her for hours. 

**Next day at school**

On the way to her locker, Star's hands start to shake. Noah always meets her at her locker and they walk to math together. As she turns the corner, she holds her breath. 

'Where is he?' The hall is semi-busy, but no Noah. She walks to her locker, grabs her math book, and runs to first period. She runs into class just as the bell rings. She knows Noah has to be in the back, because they always sit together. Halfway through class, Star gets the courage to look back at Noah's regular seat. 

'Where is he?' Now she's worried. 

**After School**

Her dad, Max, is yelling that she needs to go to sleep. She's scared. She's scared, excited, confused, anxious and beginning to get tired. She takes a couple Tylenol PM, hoping she'll be too deep in sleep to dream. As she lies there sleep gently drifts her away. 

She notices him before she notices the purple sky, and the sand between her toes. He's waiting for her, and he looks hungry for her. Her legs quickly run to him, and the kisses soon become a need of survival. They're quick and messy, but the teenagers are breathing each other in. They need those kisses like they need oxygen. Minutes, hours, days later (who knows if this desert tracks time), still wrapped in each other's arms, they slowly slide to the sand. Here is where they want to be. Neither is afraid. Of all the emotions they're feeling, one of the strongest is a sense of safety. They know this is right, so neither hesitates when clothing starts to fall. Neither hesitates moments before their bodies become one. Star moans as little tremors seize her body. When it's over, Noah brings his face to hers, and their eyes meet. Suddenly, there's a flash and they both shield their eyes from it. When it fades everything's different. They're still in the desert, but no longer in the provocative position they once were. They're standing right next to one another. Noah is closer to the symbols than she is, so he turns his head first. A cry of joy comes from their little boy as he jumps into Noah's arms. Star looks at them both. None of this is registering as slightly odd. This seems completely normal. Here was her soul mate, and this was their son. She feels happy as she watches them play tag around the symbols that look so familiar. The child screams for her to play along, so she starts to chase them both, smiling from ear to ear. 

Her alarm wakes her. She doesn't shoot out of bed like the night before. She slowly stirs, kicking the heavy blanket off. She stretches, as parts of the dream come back. The kissing, the feelings, the baby. Her heart skips a beat. 

'BABY! No, it can't be... I can't...' she screams inside her head.. She dresses quickly not caring how she looks. On the drive to school she starts shaking as worry grips her chest. She runs to first period and Noah is nowhere to be seen. She stands in the doorway, the tears no longer fighting to fall. She has to get out of town, and she knows where she wants to go. 

Her father's crash site doesn't look like a crash site at all. It's just a desert ranch with a huge rock in the middle. Star has always been fascinated with the crash site ever since her father had started telling her stories about it. But as she gets out of her car she isn't paying attention to the crash site; she's paying attention to Noah. He's standing there next to his mom's old Jetta. His stance alone speaks out to her. He's tired and afraid. Star wonders if she looks that way, too. The best friend insdie her wants to run to him, and make him feel better, but she pauses. He quickly turns, as if he knew she was there before he even saw her. Her breath catches in her throat, but he doesn't say anything. He turns back to his earlier stance. She knows she can't just stand there forever. 

She tries to think of something that wouldn't sound completely idiotic: "You missed school yesterday," she says, then thinks to herself, 'Good one, Captain Obvious. Like he didn't know that'. 

"Yeah I know."

"Well, uh, we're you here?" she tries to make it sound as friendly as she can. He nods his head, his back still to her. "Oh, well, I mean, you usually call my house if you're gonna be absent. I didn't know if you wanted your homework or not," it doesn't take an idiot to realize she was rambling, but she couldn't stop, "and I didn't want to say you had a doctor's appointment to cover for you in case you came to school and said something else. Didn't want to get you in trouble-"

"Star," he lifts his hand in hope that she quits speaking. After a quiet pause from them both he continues, "I'm already in trouble."

"Did your parents catch you doing something stupid?" Only when he hears this does he turn around to face her. The look he gives her was a dawning realization of something she didn't even think to imagine. "Oh God, you're having the dreams, too." Not a question, just a realization. Again, he nods his head. 

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Noah!" she exclaims, surprised at his outburst. 

"No, Star. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and now I can't even sleep at night, because I know if I do, we'll... we'll... You're my best friend, and now I'll have to be heavily sedated just so I can sleep."

"Won't work. I tried."

"Damn it!" He throws his arms up in exasperation. "Then what? I have to dream about you for the rest of my life?"

"It's not that bad," she says walking closer to him. She hopes her voices will soothe him. 

"Yes, it is." His voice quiets, but the intensity is still there. "I've only had two dreams, and I'm going crazy. I can _feel _myself going crazy. Besides, in the second dream I got you pregnant, what's gonna happen in the third?"

"We need to tell our parents." When she sees the alarm spring to his face she adds, "Noah, we have to. You're right, this going to make us go crazy. What if they can help?"

"What if they tell us that the dreams are more than dreams?"

"What?" When he doesn't clarify she asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you are pregnant." 

The weight of his words are too much for her to handle. Her knees start to buckle, and the shock brings her to the ground. 

"Star!" Noah calls out, trying to catch her before her knees slam into the ground. He fails. With a thud, she finds herself on the hot desert ground where the grains of sand dig into her knees and hands. 

"Noah," she says, no louder than a whisper. Her tears can't be stopped. She doesn't even care to stop them. Once in his arms, her tears come more quickly. "I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

He takes a deep breath.

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you.."

**Hours later**

Star is in her bedroom, pacing nervously.. Noah said he'd ask his mom about the dreams. While pacing, Star silently prays that her Aunt Maria knows something about what's happening. She's still pacing. Her room is large, but cluttered, so she can only take four steps toward the door, then four steps toward the window. She faces the door, then the window. Door. Window. Door. Wind- He's climbing through the window. He successfully climbs through and looks right at her. She tries to say his anme, but her voice gets caught in her throat. She slowly sits on her bed, breathes deeply, smelling a mixture of her candles and his cologne, and she simply asks him to say what he learned. She closes her eyes in anticipation. She hears him expel the air he was holding on to. 

"You're not pregnant." 

Her eyes shoot open. 

"What!?!" she exclaimed. 

"They're just dreams. You're not pregnant."

"Oh my God!" she screams with relief, and happiness and every other happy emotion humans can express. She jumps up and hugs him. 

As they break away, she asks, "Are you sure? What did your mom say?"

"She said my dad had the same dreams-" 

"Your dad?" she interrupted. 

"Yeah, with Aunt Isabel. Apparently it was suppose to remind them of their destiny or something," Noah claims, shrugging his shoulders. 

Star's smile vanishes and she sits back down. 

"Destiny?' she asks, "You're my destiny?"

"Star don't worry. My dad didn't follow his destiny, he ignored the dreams, and fell in the love with my mom." He sits next to her. "If we ignore the dreams they'll go away."

Now there's a thought. She doesn't know what's scarier - having a destiny at sixteen, or ignoring that destiny forever. 

"What do we do?" He knows what she means. He had the same thoughts she was having, the entire ride over to her house. He still doesn't have an answer. 

"What do _you_ wanna do?"

"Noah, I don't know. We've been friends since forever, but, I," she decides to take the biggest chance of her life, "I don't know if I _want_ to ignore the dreams forever."

"It wouldn't be forever," he whispers, "Mom said they go away."

"Oh." She stands, her back to him. 

"Star, hold on."

"NO it's perfect. We'll just ignore the dreams, and live happily ever after, with _other_ people. You'll marry some cute girl, probably the opposite of me, right? She have cute short blonde hair that bounces when she walks, and she'll laugh at all your lame jokes, and she won't give you crap about washing that ugly car," she feels herself slightly rambling and struggles to steady her voice, "You'll be happy, right? It's the perfect plan." She doesn't turn to face him, her pride wounded as badly as it is. Her anger doesn't dissipate at his silence, it just waits to lash out at him again. 

"Hey," he says, standing behind, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"What?" She tries to reproduce the same venom as before, but the tremors brought on by the proximity change startles her. 

"We're still friends," he says "it'll be okay?"

"Are you okay with that? Just being friends?"

With his silence, she turns around to face him. His hands fall to his side, and she moves her own to meet them there. She doesn't move her gaze from his face. 

"Look, Noah, I remember the dreams. I remember how I felt; how you made me feel. I don't think I'll be able to fell that way with anyone else? Do you?"

"Star, I'm scared." It's hardly a whisper. 

"Me too, but are you willing to let what we might have up because of fear? I've known you my whole life, and you've never backed out of anything because of fear."

His silence is slowly driving her mad. She realizes she wants him. Not just to bring the dreams to reality, but she wants him for more than that. She wants him to kiss her goodnight and to run his fingers gently across her back to wake her up in the morning. It's the little things of love she wants him for, too; not just to lust over.. 

"Noah, I wanna be with you. It's scares me, but just thinking that you'll never kiss me again, just... just...," she chokes on her sob. She feels the fear inside her, gripping her entire body. She feeds her fear by thinking 'What if he doesn't want his destiny? What if he didn't want me?'

"Star, I love you."

"What!?!" she exclaims, as the tension drains from her body. He laughs at her mini-scream. 

"I love you," he repeated. He walks over to her ready arms, and lifts her in the air. He twirls her once, and slowly places her down. They lock eyes, and their giggling slowly dies away. 

"Noah?" 

"Yeah?"

"You know we're insane, right?"

His laugh makes her smile. He kisses her and holds her tight. Their one long kiss transports them from standing up to on top of one another on her bed. 

**Hours later**

The two young lovers settle down onto the very trampled bed, their earlier 'adventures' exhausting them. Star is laying in Noah's arms, and they're both falling asleep quickly. They manage a quick kiss, before sleep veils their eyes. They share the same dream, one with a desert, children and an overpowering feeling of love. 


End file.
